


Finally

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Battlefield [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Battlefield, Kissing, M/M, Once again unashamedly inspired by my own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: For the bingo square "Celebratory Kiss"
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Battlefield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Finally

Zolf registers distantly that Hamid now has wings, dismisses it like a detail that may be interesting at another time. 

He sees Wilde on his knees instead, every detail of him, the mud soaking through the fabric of his trousers, his hair sweaty and limp, his hands bloody and relaxed in his lap. 

They are done. They have won. He lets go of his patience and his pining and his longing, and finally acts. With Wilde on his knees, he only has to bend down a little bit to kiss him, hot and wet and firm.

Finally, _finally_ , they're done.


End file.
